F U C K
by Anniih
Summary: La famosa palabra "Fuck" es origen de Inglaterra, y Estados Unidos la aprendió. Es aquí como Alfred llega a usarla. ¡Resubido! *UKxUSA*


•**Disclaimer**: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz.  
**•Advertencia: **Lemon fuertecito en narración o eso creo. Palabras subidas de tono, ya deben saber de quién, en realidad de los dos. Y…si fuera posible tener un pañuelo en caso de hemorragia nasal.  
**•Pareja:** Comienza con UKxUSA (adolescente) y termina en UKxUSA.

**•Nota:** **Resubido**, porque la página me lo eliminó (que seguramente solo se guíaron por el título en inglés), por no tenerlo en Rating MA, ¡Cuando no existe! Solo M. Así que...si alguien lo quiere volver a leer, bienvenido sea. Y los que son primerizos, ¡disfruten!

**Agradecimientos a Sabaku no eli, por haber guardado el fic :3**

Si no te agrada el orden, tienes el derecho de no leer y dejar que otras disfruten.

**No soy responsable de cegueras.**

* * *

**~ F.U.C.K ~**

**.**

― ¡Ah! ¡In-Inglate…rra~! Ah…ah…

Su adolecente colonia empuñó las manos agarrando las sábanas traídas de su país tutor. Eran suaves al roce, a cualquier movilidad del cuerpo sobre ellas, incluso al dormir, donde por alguna extraña razón se volvían más suaves al recostar su cuerpo encima de su dueño. Pero esta parte aun no llegaría porque recién estaban en plenos movimientos de hacer nacer sensaciones cómplices del pecado carnal y de la lujuria. Se aferraba cada vez más manteniendo el mentón sobre la cama apretando los ojos sollozos para luego abrirlos viendo las imágenes borrosas dentro de un mar. Entreabría la boca liberando el vapor caliente y los gemidos como el producto del miembro erecto saliendo y entrando en su entrada. Le costaba estar en la posición de cuatro, le dolía un poco más en su inexperto cuerpo, pero siempre era convencido por las dulces palabras de Arthur, y lo era. Arthur lo preparaba bien, no desearía dañar a alguien tan preciado como Alfred. Su deber era ser lo más delicado posible, enseñarle que lo cuidaba más que nadie y que lo amaba, con el amor más grande que podría darle, y que sabía que ese amor iba aumentar con el tiempo, y con el tiempo quedaría en sus mentes gravadas que la primera vez del menor fue con él, y su primer beso. Todo con Inglaterra fue su primera vez. Para la joven colonia era magnífico. Magnífico ser del inglés cada noche, días y tardes, sobre todo cuando tenía que regresar al viejo continente. Lo extrañaba tanto que tenía que tocarse por sí mismo; no era igual. No era como tener la boca del mayor lamiendo su erección joven, abarcando suavemente mientras su rostro le ardía por lo caliente y se avergonzaba más cuando Arthur levantaba la mirada mientras se lo chupaba de manera divertida, para luego susurrar que se vía lindo, y se divertía más al venirse tan rápido. ¿Qué esperaba? Recién entraba en la adolescencia experimentando nuevas sensaciones que nunca pensó que serían tan deliciosas. Sí, era precoz, sin embargo sabía que al ser adulto podría regular y seguir el ritmo del mayor. Tocarse y masturbarse no era lo mismo que tenerlo a él. No era lo mismo meter sus propios dedos creando e imaginando el glande del británico invadiendo su orificio. Arthur era único. Había caído siendo todo un novato en las manos maestras. Arthur sabía tocarlo, conocía sus puntos estratégicos para oírlo gemir y decir su nombre. Decir su nombre como lo hacía ahora mientras lo penetraba de pie en el suelo, teniendo al menor en cuatro sobre la cama mostrando el interior de su alma, sosteniéndole los lados de la cintura empujándolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

―_God_…agh…sigues teniéndolo…estre-estrecho…es difícil… ―llevaban meses haciéndolo y todavía el trasero de Alfred no se dilataba o quizás sí, o solamente no se iba a dilatar más. Le apretaba pero era tan bueno que de una u otra manera le excitaba. Repetirse 'estrecho' cada vez que le invadía la entrada le hacía aumentar los empujes, sentir que las paredes se contraían impidiendo el paso de ir al fondo y luego salir, y así cada segundo.

Alfred respiraba agitado teniendo el cuerpo sudoroso emanando su propio calor al ambiente, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintiendo la molestia de sus cabellos golpeándole el rostro sonrojado. Miró hacia atrás observando la figura desnuda del inglés quien lo afirmaba. Regresó al frente reposando la cabeza en las sábanas. Por todos los cielos, le dolía pero le gustaba. Deseaba que lo hiciera más fuerte, sentir que en algún momento lo partiría en dos.

―In…Inglaterra…más…qui-quiero más…ah…ah… ―no podía aguantar en pedírselo. Se lo había dicho Inglaterra, si necesitaba algo que se lo dijera y se lo daría. Él lo recordó y obedeció. Entró de repente dándole una estocada― ¡Agh…! ―apretó los orbes y los dientes resistiéndose o lo intentaba sin percibir el dolor. El mayor frenó preocupándose― E-estoy bien…sigue por favor.

Arthur sonrió de lado procediendo a penetrarlo. Chocaba los alrededores de su intimidad contra el traste del americano, golpeaba y golpeaba olvidándose del cansancio.

La joven colonia se le mezclaba un gran mar de emociones. Ya no sentía dolor, solo placer y más cuando su miembro era tomado siendo masturbado. Genial, muy, muy genial. Las manos de su tutor apretando su bulto tieso, ascendiendo y descendiendo mientras embestía. Doble placer que lo hacía gemir con más fuerza, liberándose por completo. Esto cuenta que acabó en los dedos ingleses y en su propio vientre.

El esperma estaba tibio alejando la mano. Vaya que lo necesitaba bastante. Sonrió y sacó su intimidad sin acabar.

―Sigues viniéndote rápido. ―le dijo Arthur con tono de humorada, porque lo era.

Alfred al darse cuenta que no se encontraba en su interior, gateó hacia adelanta girando el cuerpo, viendo a él.

―Me cuesta seguirte el ritmo. ―le reconoció bajando un poco la mirada. No le gustaba reconocer ese tipo de cosas y sentirse menos que él, llegando ya a su altura.

Enseguida el europeo se sentó en la cama creyendo que esto era todo y tendría que hacer justicia propia con su "compañero" de toda su existencia. Pero no fue así. Desde los hombros fue jalado hacia atrás por las manos norteamericanas quedando recostado y sorprendido, observando con sus esmeraldas que el de hermosos azules iba a él, directamente a su entrepierna.

―Oye…terminamos. ―informó levantando la espalda.

―Tú no. Debo satisfacer a Inglaterra, no tiene ningún sentido que sea solo yo. ―estaba totalmente determinado en complacer las necesidades intimas del país mayor. Tenían que estar iguales, dejar salir el líquido blanquecino. Entonces, Arthur lo dejó ser mirando la mano americana vistiendo su miembro que seguía levantado y duro esperando ser acariciado con rapidez, nada de lento, si realmente deseaba satisfacerlo.

Ya posado entremedio de las piernas, subió y bajó la palma de la mano haciendo presión al glande. Admirando lo levantado que se encontraba más el rostro del inglés quien entreabría la boca dejando escapar pequeños y diminutos gemidos, sintiendo la calidez de la lengua mojada deslizarse desde la base a la punta, haciendo círculos seguidos en la pequeña abertura rosada limpiando aquel líquido preseminal, para ser adentrado a la boca lujuriosa del menor. Se quedó ahí experimentando la sensación de ser masturbado con el aliento abrigador. Caliente.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando por los constantes sube y baja, maldiciendo internamente que había mejorado. Incluso a dentro la lengua no dejaba de enredarse. Posteriormente fue dejado libre. Al sentir que no le hacía ningún otro movimiento con la boca, lo observó viendo a él. Se acercó subiendo cerca de su vientre, flexionó las piernas para quedar sentado, tomando su sexo metiéndolo en la estrecha cavidad. Bajó lentamente haciendo una mueca en el labio. Y procedió a moverse. Al parecer se estaba tomando muy enserio en satisfacerle. Entonces llevó las manos afirmándolo de la cintura si era así como quería.

Alfred comenzó a subir y a bajar dando saltos. Sentía el cuerpo arder en llamas el cual bajaba hacia su intimidad donde se volvía a erguir. Arthur se dio cuenta accediendo a masturbarle mientras que el suyo no hacía nada aparte que el orificio anal iba a él.

―_Follow..._

―Ah…In-Inglaterra…lo tienes tan grande…ah, ah…está to-todo dentro… ―respiraba demasiado agitado y acalorado.

―Dime… ―dejó de masturbarlo, afirmándolo por completo de la cintura ayudándole con los movimientos― dime la palabra…que te enseñé…mi Alfred.

―_I…I like tha-that you…fuck me… _―pronunció cerrando los ojos sintiendo la invasión en su cuerpo― _Fuck…fuck..._

* * *

Moja dos dedos en la boca del estadounidense, empapándolos de tibia saliva ante el dueño de los orbes esmeraldas quien lo disfruta verlo saboreando su índice y el de al medio. Al sacarlos goteando…

Alfred tiene una boca perfecta.

…mete el de al medio a la cavidad comenzando a hurgar, metiendo y sacando y rozando las paredes que hacen fricción al sentir un intruso atacando por detrás. Vamos a ver cómo se comportará cuando meta el segundo.

Surca los labios admirando la expresión de molestia en el interior del país menor, quien siente la penetración del dedo llegando cada vez más adentro teniendo las piernas abiertas a esplendor del mayor. Jadeando y mordiéndose el labio inferior, con el cuerpo sobre la cama. Ambos en ella.

―Te vez lindo sonrojado. ―susurra encontrando la mirada de su amante norteamericano. No puede negar ese toque de rojo sobre la piel del rostro del joven, debe decírselo porque realmente se ve débil y sumiso. Manejable. Tranquilo. Cuando no grita y no comienza con sus estúpidas ideas y solo se mantiene así de tranquilo es demasiada lindura junta, y Arthur no puede resistirse. Nunca ha sido bueno resistirse ante las tentaciones de este estilo, más si el causador es Alfred.

―Demonios… ―no maldice por el cumplido, le gusta que le diga que es lindo porque hasta el mismo se lo dice mirándose en el espejo, ya saben, su ego es inmenso. También es inmenso el placer cuando se adentra el índice. Tiene dos dedos en su interior tratando de tomar la forma del sexo para cuando lo penetre y lo haga revolcarse en la cama pidiendo más y más. Se mueven rodando de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, acrecentándolo.

Inglaterra continúa viéndolo, por él estaría así para toda la vida y además le gustaría enmarcar esas expresiones en un cuadro personal, es que la cara de Estados Unidos sin lentes es tan tierna. Se relame el superior acercando la mano al miembro americano, envolviéndolo con los dedos. Solo hace dos sube y baja para ir directamente a meterlo en la boca, comenzando a succionar de arriba abajo mientras sigue con los dedos en la cavidad humedeciéndola, al igual que el órgano viril quien siente el aliento abrigador calentándolo tanto que se erecta un poco más dentro de la cavidad llena de saliva, vistiéndolo de solo ese líquido bucal, escuchando los gemidos dando a conocer que lo hace bastante bien, y Alfred lo sabe. La boca del británico tiene el don del conocimiento sobre las estrategias del glande del menor, lo conoce desde hace tanto tiempo.

―…E-eres un maldito Arthur. ―le hace saber teniendo un solo ojo abierto, porque le masturba con la boca y los dedos por detrás. El muy desgraciado le duplica el placer. No puede ser más bastardo. Pero lo deja –quizás– de ser al dejar de lamérselo y quita los dedos.

―No reclames tanto ―sonríe con soberbia inclinando el rostro hacia el del joven―. Sería un maldito si te dejo con las ganas.

―Je, el héroe sería más maldito aun ―le contesta de la misma manera―. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar que te hagas justicia propia con las manos?

―Entonces abre las piernas -ordena sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisita si no quiere quedar con las ganas. El accede a ser obediente dejando a cada lado las extremidades para que el inglés se acomode, éste coge su sexo y se queda mirando parte del ombligo que yace debajo de su cuerpo―. Mírate, estás gordo. ―se divierte y Alfred adquiere vergüenza en su silueta.

― ¡No estoy gordo~! ¡No seas cruel conmigo! ―exclama dolido en el corazón (exagera) por haberle dicho que no está en forma. ¿Acaso cree que es fácil mantener una dieta? Por supuesto que no, y peor cuando tiene que pasar por un local de comida rápida. Claramente no se resiste en comer una jugosa y aceitosa hamburguesa― Solo estoy rellenito~…no he encontrado la dieta ni el ejercicio adecuado.

―Hay un buen ejercicio que te hace gustar -su punta busca el orificio y lo encuentra, y se introduce abriendo paso y hacer gemir al menor―. _Make love_.

Y lentamente avanza hacia adentro hasta tenerla ahí por completo. Luego se hace para atrás y nuevamente hacia adelante yendo de apoco para comenzar con las embestidas, juntando su frente con la de la nación menor, cerrando los parpados sintiendo la presión en su masculinidad, y lo húmedo. Toma los muslos, levantándolos hacia adelante, sin tener una molestia en sus movimientos, tener libre el camino para aumentar la velocidad mientras que Estados Unidos le abraza el cuello apretando los dientes cada vez que le va clavando el interior que de apoco se va acostumbrando al tamaño de la erección británica.

―Agh…Ar-Arthur~…sigue…no pares, no pares. ―sus incoherencias atinaron a aumentar los empujes abriendo la boca en busca del aludido. La encuentra y enseguida le entrega la lengua como si fuese el dulce más exquisito de la faz de la tierra, y es así. El paladar de Arthur es tocado ahogando la entrecortada respiración donde es compartida. Ambas lenguas llenas de lujuria se entrelazan y se separan y se vuelven a entrelazar. Seguir embistiendo y besar es cansador al ser doble trabajo, pero es tan delicioso que no desisten, desean continuar hasta sentirse acabados, en todos los sentidos.

Arthur aleja la respiración con la clara intención de tomar el control del ósculo y agradeciendo que su pareja se deje estar a su merced esperando que lo saboree por dentro. Le muerde el labio de la manera más sensual y dócil que le pueda entregar, rozando en cortos y precisos besos yendo enseguida a la parte de profundizar el sabor, degustando la suavidad de las paredes mojadas pidiendo a gritos que le devore por completo, que lo deje seco, que succione sus líquidos. El ósculo es realmente apasionado moviendo los músculos de derecha a izquierda y de arriba hacia abajo, separándose para recuperar el aire y volver a unirse. En esos momentos suelta las piernas de su antigua colonia, reposando las manos en los lados del rostro casi sudoroso del menor. Aquellas piernas se dejan caer, sin embargo las sube por cuenta propia atrapando la cintura inglesa como si fuese una especie de serpiente enrollando a un ratón; ayudando con los empujes que van para dentro.

El beso desaparece. Inglaterra hace a un lado su cara colocando los brazos encima de las sabanas. La descansa quedando a la altura de la cara contraria. Abre la boca comenzando a susurrarle en el oído, pero antes le lame el lóbulo tensando y haciendo cosquilleo en el cuerpo del norteamericano.

―Dime…d-dime la palabra que…te enseñé…en ese ti-tiempo…

― ¿Te gusta…que-ah…te lo diga? ―pregunta jadeado cambiando la posición de sus manos a sujetarlo en la pálida espalda. Surca los labios de modo débil haciendo memoria de las veces que se lo pide o dice por consciencia propia.

―Sí-sí…dila. Dila porque…ah…esa palabra me-me trae-ah…recuerdos…y me dice que…tu tra-trasero si-sigue siendo mío. ―en las últimas palabras es verdad. El trasero del estadounidense desde que era su adolescente colonia le sigue perteneciendo, sin importar la maldita independencia, eso no cambiaba en nada, ya que Alfred guardó su alma entregada para reencontrarse con el inglés, volver a sentir las fricciones de sus cuerpos calientes mezclando sus transpiraciones mostrando el deseo del uno al otro. E Inglaterra no podía creer que el menor, a pesar de los tiempos le seguía y le sigue perteneciendo.

― ¿Cómo lo…lo hacías con los rey-yes, arg? ―da un lamento cuando el otro empieza ir más rápido.

―Me las arreglaba. ―Arthur arquea la espalda alejando el rostro, situándose al frente de los orbes azules entonados sin detener los empujes de la pelvis chocando con la piel de los glúteos americanos. "Se las arreglaba" refiriéndose en su época de gloria donde (Arthur lo encuentra muy estúpido) él si quería tener relaciones íntimas tenía que pedirle permiso a sus superiores. ¡Pedirles permiso para algo personal! No saben la carita que mostraba el inglés frente a los reyes, y algunas veces no era necesario pedírselas al no ser de la familia; era el país. Como país también tiene sus necesidades como cualquier mortal.

―Pero se…supone que e-eso era para-ah…tener un hijo…no-no creo que tú… ―nerviosismo le aparece al solo pensar –solo al pensar– que a lo mejor su amante caballero tuvo sus retoños. Sabe el significado de la palabra, y tiene incertidumbre. Aquello principalmente era tener hijos. Se asusta. Por dentro intenta reírse de sus estupideces mientras su expresión de preocupación se refleja en dos iris verdes.

―Idiota…no creo que tenga hijos… ―por dentro ríe a carcajadas de las necedades de Alfred. ¿Cómo se le ocurre algo así? No era que no lo hiciera con mujeres obviamente, lo hacía y sabía que en esos siglos no existía ninguna protección, y si tenía hijos o los tuvo, están muertos; un ser humano normal no puede vivir más de doscientos años. Y si tiene nietos…oh bueno, no han reclamado y espera que no sea así. No obstante es verdaderamente estúpido pensar en haber tenido críos. Esto intenta hacerlo entender a Estados Unidos, decirle que no piense así, y no existe nada y absolutamente nada de lo que cree, accediendo a besarlo una vez más. Luego se separa esperando que diga la palabra- Dilo Al.

El joven rubio del rizo cruza las piernas abrazando la silueta británica. Se remoja los labios con los propios más la lengua.

― ¿Por…por qué te gusta-ah~, que lo diga? A ve-veces se-se me hace vergonzoso…

― ¿Eh? ―suelta una risilla. No se lo esperaba. Se fija en bien en los pómulos de su amante que se vuelven carmesí.

Desvía la mirada apretando los ojos. Siente que por dentro se quema como si estuviese dentro y envuelto en llamas abrazadoras. Esas llamas no lo hieren, no le causa ninguna herida, solo placer tras placer. Entonces decide hablar para jugar y sentirse excitados mientras la cama se mueve a causa del acto sexual.

―_I-I love to fu-fuck me…agh…ah… ¡Fuck! Oh…damn it…uhn…_―para Inglaterra eso es poco para su sistema auditivo, desea oír más. El estadounidense es capaz decir más, ¿no? Claro que sí.

Sale de la cavidad anal de un solo movimiento. Hace la señal con la mano al cambio de posiciones. Ordena al menor quedarse en cuatro con todo el cabello desordenado y mojado de sudor de la frente. Agarra las sabanas dentro de sus puños esperando la erección de Arthur a que vuelva reencontrarse con su abertura dilatada y lubricada. Gime forzando a cerrar los ojos. El erguido sexo que aún mantiene las ganas de seguir, entra con facilidad haciendo sonreír soberbiamente a su ex-tutor y procede a moverse a una velocidad neutra sujetando los bordes de la cintura para mantener el ritmo, en realidad para controlarlo; tener el control. El poder.

―Perfecto…se ha vuelto suave…y mojado. ¿No te parece excelente Al?

Demonios… ¿Por qué tiene que hablar de esa manera tan…pirata sexópata? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo hacen se transforma en alguien…tan él? Y…mierda, mierda. ¡Le encanta esa boca! En cualquier escena que esté haciendo: morder, lamer, chupar, hablar, gritar, ¡todas! Le fascina. Pero a pesar de todo, le cuesta asimilarlo. Sigue manteniendo la imagen viva del caballero romántico inglés quien le trae flores y chocolate ligh…y carne de soya.

Y sí, es excelente. Concuerda que ahora lo siente más suave y entra sin dificultad, que ya no aprieta los músculos. No es malo, que siga así golpeando al ajuste de los segundos.

―Ah, ah…mi lindo Al…me encantas ―la voz se le vuelve apagada y excitante observando la línea de la espalda que va subiendo hasta el cuello. Más haya no ve por los dorados cabellos envolviendo la cabeza del nombrado que le encanta―._ Like it?_ Tie-tienes que ver…como entra y sale…

―Ti-tienes…una boca sucia…In-glaterra… ―espeta divertido como si estuviese mintiendo. Se mueve arqueando un poco la espalda. Arthur le reclama que no se mueva ¿acaso no ve que lo están haciendo, y pueda terminar por una mala maniobra? Alfred enseguida le responde del mismo tono que es solamente para acomodarse y recibirlo de la mejor manera sabiendo que no les queda mucho por delante. El mayor lo afirma más con la sensación de que nuevamente se va a mover, debe tener precaución. Alfred se afirma para corresponderle―_ I like much…A-Arthur_…se siente bien…lo-lo tienes…ah-ah…lo tienes tan perfecto… _Fuck me, fuck me…so big and hard…_

Las palabras pronunciadas acompañando las embestidas hacen aumentar la temperatura y el éxtasis en los dos países. El mayor abraza con los dedos de la mano al miembro duro y levantado del recibidor, moviendo de arriba hacia abajo, masturbándolo. Dándole ayuda al nacimiento de nuevas sensaciones de placer y nuevos gemidos volatizados llenos de deleite húmedo. Se inclina hacia adelante tocando su vientre contra la espalda mojada del joven individuo. Hace afirmar entre la suave palma de la mano, ascendiendo y descendiendo tantas veces que sus punzadas van sincronizadas, junto con los gemidos. Es una composición tan exquisita y excitante provocando el alzamiento de las voces y los rostros sonrojados hasta más no poder. Y sienten que cada uno terminará pronto.

―Arthur…me…me voy a correr… ―tiene los ojos sollozos del fuerzo y el cansancio. El británico solo le contesta con gemidos agitados entendiendo que anda en la misma situación, pero él maldice hasta los dioses y brujos, adquiriendo en aumentar, sí, aumentar más la aceleración de meter y sacar teniendo los verdes sellados concentrándose en venirse dentro del menor.

Se lleva una sorpresa en su mano. Alfred se vino primero dejándole todo el semen goteando entre sus dedos. Quita la mano para volverlo a sujetar de la espalda. Lo único que puede hacer ahora es terminar ya, le quedaba tan poco que el idiota del americano se le adelantó. Unos diez movimientos de empuje son suficientes para sembrar su esperma en el interior del rubio menor, escuchándose el último orgasmo de la acalorada noche inundada de éxtasis, aunque ya han bajado de él.

Los dos caen muertos a cada lado, literalmente. El país europeo se queda un buen rato ahí controlando la respiración. Exhalando e inhalando con calma, sin que nadie le apresure. Levanta la piel que cubre sus ojos viendo el techo oscuro. Decide sentarse e inclinarse, extendiendo la mano a agarrar las sabanas que van sobre la cama. Esa tela se encontraba enrollada a los pies…idea de Alfred. Las estira hacia sus cuerpos, tapándose.

Estados Unidos da la media vuelta acercándose al torso de su pareja, instalándose con los brazos extendidos, acariciando solo un momento la piel, acomodando la cabeza, donde dibuja una media sonrisa.

―Aun tienes el cuerpo caliente -dice sintiendo la calidez de la figura de Arthur. Este por su parte le hace caso omiso llevando la mano sobre los cabellos del norteamericano, introduciendo los dedos? ¿Mañana hay reunión?

―Sí ―al fin dice algo―. Mañana no salgas con tus tonterías de idea que tienes.

―Haré el intento, pero no te prometo nada. ―hacerle una promesa en no promocionar algo heroico y bueno, le es difícil aunque lo amara demasiado, es parte de su heroica naturaleza. Suspira. Alza el rostro aproximando los labios a la mejilla de Inglaterra. Un suave y corto beso le da. Luego baja la cabeza, el cual esta vez, la posa a la altura de los hombros, acurrándose como un bebé lleno de afecto.

Arthur pestañea asombrado y lo mira. Sonríe cuando se acomodó más a él. Hace lo mismo con los labios con la única diferencia que lo hace sobre los cabellos, pero llega a que el menor lo sienta. Ahora…solamente son llevados por el sueño.

* * *

Estando en la reunión, acomodaron sus cosas como es debido. Arthur toma una tranquila taza de té haciendo oído a las declaraciones absurdas de su antigua colonia, no falta que le reclame. No es necesario explicar que la pareja comienza a pelear a gritos, más Alfred quien falsea lágrimas.

Las naciones suspiran de cansancio porque saben que esa discusión no terminará hasta que alguien proponga algo nuevo y servible. Para mala suerte Ludwig anda afónico. No quiere explicaciones. Feliciano tampoco puede decirlo ya que está amenazado de una manera tan inhumana por el alemán sobre no comer pasta ni nada que tenga que ver con comida italiana durando un año completo. Para Italia del Norte es el infierno no tener pasta.

― ¡Mi idea no es tonta! ¡Tú eres el tonto por no entender!

― ¡¿Qué yo soy tonto? ¡El idiota eres tú! ¡Tienes la cabeza llena de asquerosas hamburguesas que no alimentan en nada!

― ¡Como si tus scones fuesen tan ricos! ¡Son un veneno para el mundo y para Tony! ¡Y el _hero_ los hará desaparecer de la tierra!

― ¡Americano emancipado, mis scones son deliciosos! ¡Sucede que no sabes apreciar mi comida!

― ¡Y tú no sabes apreciar mis grandiosas ideas! _Fuck!_

― ¡_Fuck_ para ti!

― _Fuck!_

― _Fuck!_

Mientras siguen insultándose, Kiku coge su laptop sobre su puesto porque se le hace extraña esa palabra. La vio en alguna parte, pero nunca le tomó importancia creyendo que Arthur jamás diría eso hasta en estos minutos tan intensos de gritos furiosos. Además notando que Alfred diga lo mismo le parece más sospechoso.

A una distancia, Hungría lo ve pensando que está buscando algún nuevo contenido o nuevas series homosexuales para divertirse. Es que el japonés es una sorpresa viviente. Entonces se le acerca tomando asiento a su lado.

― ¿Qué haces Kiku? ―pregunta amable y entusiasmada.

―La palabra que se dicen me suena, la he visto en internet… ―continúa explicando dejando desorientada a la húngara mientras que Japón sigue buscando― Ah, la encontré.

La castaña llena de curiosidad de inclina a ver la pantalla.

Resultados de la búsqueda: **F.U.C.K (Fornication Under Consent of the King)**

La información es corta y bastante precisa para que la mente de la chica se imagine mil y un escenas obscenas con caridad entre la pareja de habla inglesa. Es un material demasiado excelente y potente para su menta tan "pura". Su alma es recibida en el cielo…en realidad se desmaya llamando todas atenciones. Austria corre y pide ayuda desesperado.

Arthur y Alfred siguen discutiendo.

― _Fuck!_

― _Fuck!_

Si tan solo Alemania los callara…

.

* * *

**N/A: **Ahí está, resubido. Tiiin~

Hablando sobre este oneshot, al principio creí hacerlo USAxUK pero encajaba en nada, incluso pregunté por ahí cual se vería mejor. Claramente el UKxUSA apuntaba más. Colocar a Hungría fue tan…no sé, pero me encanta colocarla en ese ámbito. Pobrecita. Y lo de Alemania, fue hecho como humor y para hacer que no calle a la pareja o no serviría. Yo tampoco sé porque andaba afónico, seguramente haciendo de las suyas con Ita-chan xD

**Datos:**

•**F.U.C.K: **En la antigua Inglaterra la gente no podía tener sexo sin contar con el consentimiento del Rey (a menos que se tratara de un miembro de la familia real). Cuando la gente quería tener un hijo debían solicitar un permiso al monarca, quien les entregaba una placa que debían colgar afuera de su puerta mientras tenían relaciones. La placa decía _"Fornication Under Consent of the King" _(F.U.C.K.) que sería el equivalente a _"Fornicando bajo el consentimiento del Rey"._

Ese es el origen de tan famosa palabrita, donde Alfred lo heredó de Arthur. Tiene que haber una manera de cómo la aprendió, ¿verdad? 1313.

Si se vuelve a borrar, estará en mi Deviantart.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**Review's?**

**O Alfred no tendrá más "FUCK"**


End file.
